Through Ginny's eyes - Life after the Battle
by pink77
Summary: Harry and Ginny's lifes after the second wizarding war. Follow their journey together, through Ginny's eyes, this also includes some other characters that you know and love whilst they all begin to start the next chapter in their life's Voldemort free.


The morning after the Battle.

Ginny woke up in the girls dormitory of hogwarts, as soon as her eyes opened and set on the half destroyed room, she was instantly reminded of everything. Reminded of her brother, Fred dying, her friend, Tonks dying, lupin, Collin and so many other faces she did not know and grieving family's.. like hers that she didn't know. Ginny's thoughts were constantly filled with her grieving family, her destroyed brother, George and most of all her broken heart. The boy she loved, Harry Potter. She thought to herself, why did I have to fall in love with the most wanted wizard by the darkest wizard of all time? Ginny had no idea what to do about Harry, she loved him more than anything, but everything is just so complicated. Fred and George would often comfort Ginny, in the middle of the night if she woke up crying, while Harry, Ron Hermione were on the run. Saying comforting things like 'he only did it to protect you, he wants you safe, Ginny' and 'you to are made for each other, don't worry'. Neither of them ever doubted Harry's feelings for her but neither did Ginny, it's just everything is just so complicated. Ginny wondered what they would say now but George had so many more other things on his mind than worrying about his little sisters love life.

Ginny moved herself into a sitting position and her whole body ached with intensity she had never felt before. Her thoughts were constantly interrupted by other ones all the time. Ginny found it hard to hold one in her head at a time. The only one that was there always and probably would be forever was Fred.. Fred. Her brother, a joke-shop owner, a trouble maker and more importantly one of two.. two twins. Fred's death, she was sure would affect everyone in her family differently for different reasons. Mostly, Ginny was worrying about George and if he would be able to accept it... ever. The fact that his other half is dead.. not coming back. It's like he's lost a leg or an arm, something he can't live without.

Ginny quickly scanned around the room to see that Hermione was still fast asleep so she tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake her. After being on the run for so long she deserved a decent nights sleep which, something told her she hadn't been getting. Ginny still hadn't heard about everything that went on then but she thought best not to push it, they'll say when they're ready. So Ginny made her way down the stairs towards the griffindor common room. At a first glance at the room, she thought it was empty but then as she was walking over the the only arm chair in the room, she noticed George sitting in a chair by the fire staring very still into the fire. "George.. you scared me..!" Ginny said when she suddenly saw him. George didn't even move a muscle but then a few seconds after he turned his head towards Ginny and gave a very weak smile. Not really knowing what to do, Ginny slowly made her way over to the seat next to him. "How you feeling?" Ginny asked calmly, rubbing his shoulder feeling tears welling in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away before George saw. She had to be strong for him. "Numb.." George spoke simply. Ginny swallowed and whispered, "Me too." George huffed and fell back exhaustedly into the chair. Ginny wondered weather George would have slept at all last night.. he probably didn't even try. Ginny looked away not wanting George to see the pain in her eyes and so she focused her gaze back to the fire that George had found so interesting when she first walked into the common room.

"It's Harry, isn't it..?" Ginny heard George say, her head shot up immediately and she said "I umm.. what do you mean?" George gave Ginny a reassuring smile and said softly "You don't need to lie to me, Gin.." Ginny swallowed, letting the tears she had been holding back well up inside her eyes. "...everything's just.." Ginny began turning her head away from George. "..so complicated.." she continued putting emphasis on the word SO. "I love him.. but it's not.. that easy anymore.." Ginny finished George stayed quiet for a second then put a hand to her shoulder and Ginny let a tear cascade down her face. "I know you love him Ginny.." George began, Ginny looked up at him. "You know what..?" George asked. Ginny blinked letting another tear slowly trickle down. "What?" She said. "F..Fred always liked you and Harry together, you know that..?" Ginny couldn't hold it back anymore.. she needed her brother. Ginny turned and looked back at George. All the tears she had been holding back immediately dropped one by one from each eye. Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she nodded and said weakly "..yep.. yeah he did.." You could see the pain in Ginny's eyes from a mile away.. She finally let herself cry. "I miss him.. George.. I miss Fred.." George immediately pulled Ginny into a hug, it was what she needed he put a hand on the back of her head and she was surprised he didn't cry himself. He was probably all out of tears but Ginny hadn't yet let herself grieve her dead brother and in that moment he simply said "..me too Ginny.. me too." Ginny held tighter onto her brother and let herself cry onto his shoulder. Wishing.. hoping Fred could somehow return. "I..It still hurts.." Ginny stuttered. "..I know it does.." George said calmly, stroking her hair.

They stayed there for a minute and George pulled away and put both hands on her shoulders and said "Fred wouldn't want us to be like this... if he were here now he'd probably.." Ginny cut him off and smirked "laugh" she finished for him. Ginny gave George a weak smile which he returned. "..George I just.. i don't know what to do.. I feel lost and confused.." George gestured for Ginny to sit back down again which she did. He sat next to her, hands on his knees looking up at Ginny he said ".. I know.. I know you do Ginny.. have.. have you spoken to Harry..?" Ginny quickly resumed her glance back to the flames in the fireplace, instead of on George as she knew she would start crying again. "..no I haven't.." Ginny told him simply, wiping away another tear that escaped her eye again. George, noticing this quickly replied with "Sorry.. I shouldn't have bought it up again.. it's just.." Ginny cut him of by putting a hand up to silence him. George stopped and Ginny dropped her hand down onto her lap and turned her head hack to the fire. "It's okay George.. I probably should talk to him but.." George quickly cut her off and said eagerly ".. but what..?" Ginny looked at him and said softly ".. but it still hurts.." Ginny looked away from George and back to the fire again. "...everything, the break up.. him being.. being Harry Potter, me just... seeing his face in the daily profit everyday while they were away and crying for hours on end staring at the newspaper.. hoping that.. hoping that.. he was alive.. hoping he was okay and.. hoping that I could see him.." Ginny finished with even more tears in her eyes than before. George stayed quite for a moment then he said softly "...Gin.. I i know it'll be hard.. but why don't you try to.. talk to him..?" Another tear slowly trickled down from Ginny's eye again and she nodded almost trying to convince herself more than anything and she quickly wiped away her remaining tears and said "Yeah.. yeah I should.." George gave her a reassuring smile and put a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly three familiar faces came down the stairs and into the common room.. Ron, Hermione and Harry. George immediately looked at Ginny and she wiped her eyes again to try and hide the fact that she had been crying.. a lot. They noticed that Hermione and Ron were holding hands 'about time' Ginny thought to herself. Ron looked very uncomfortable as his eyes were darting constantly between Harry and Ginny. Hermione and George clocked eyes and as George stood up, Hermione sat down beside Ginny. "..come on boys.." George said not giving either of them a chance to reply, as he pushed Ron Harry's backs out the door to leave Hermione and Ginny some alone time. Before Ron or Harry could say anything at all they were already gone courtesy to George. Ginny lolled her head round to Hermione and raised her eyebrows at her. Hermione shrugged, put her hands up and said "I made him do nothing.." Ginny rolled her eyes back to the fire and said "..soooo you and Ron..?" Hermione looked slightly embarrassed and said worriedly "..is is that okay..?" Ginny smirked and said "of course it's okay.. I wouldn't want any other girl dating him.. although I didn't stop lavender but I um... had other things on my mind.." Hermione smiled "It's okay Ginny, glad I have your approval.." Ginny returned her smile and Hermione said "anyways.. speaking of Harry.." Ginny bite her bottom lip and looked away from Hermione. "..come on its me.." Ginny turned back and said matter-of-factly "..but you'll tell Ron.. who's my BROTHER and Harry is your best friend." Hermione rolled her eyes and said "..but this is girl chat AND I'd be crazy to talk to Ron about you and Harry you know how he gets.." Ginny looked at her for a moment with small eyes then said "..and Harry..?" Hermione looked at her and disappointedly "nah, I already tried.." Ginny's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows as soon as she said those words. "..you did what.??! You spoke to Harry.. about me and Harry..?!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione quickly said with her hands up "wooo.. slow down.. upstairs earlier, we were chatting and you came up an.." Ginny cut her off "came up how..?!" Hermione put and hand up again and said "Ginny, please calm down." Ginny fell backwards onto the sofa and said "..fineee, carry on.." Hermione smiled and said "thank you.. now where was I, yes we were chatting upstairs and you and Harry came up in conversation.. can't remember how but Ron was practically on fire the whole time and Harry.. umm he wasn't really saying anything... but Ron was in the room so I don't blame him." Ginny looked the other way and huffed. Hermione waited a moment before saying "You know.. Harry used to stare at your dot on the marauders map for ages while we were away.." Ginny let another tear fall from her eye which she quickly wiped away. "Ginny.. what do you want to happen with you and Harry? Not Ron, not me, not your brothers.. but YOU..?"

Ginny turned to look back at Hermione and said "Well.. I love him.. but everything is just so complicated. My love life was put on hold for so long and I thought when the cause of that was dead things could go back to the way that they were.. but no.. it's even more complicated than it was before." Hermione looked at Ginny sympathetically and said softly "talk to him.." Ginny looked at Hermione and said "George told me to do that too.." Hermione gave her a small smile and stood up. "Come on.." she said as she put out her hand, Ginny took it and stood up. "Let's go find the others.." Hermione said as she put an arm round Ginny and they walked off together.

They both walked into the great hall and immediately found a big bunch of red heads that they knew to be the Weasleys. As they walked over, Ginny realised there was no Harry.. where was he? As soon as they walked over to them, Molly immediately pulled them both into bone crushing hugs as she always did. "How are you, dears this morning?" Molly asked holding their faces. "We're okay, mum" Ginny said giving a weak smile. Arthur walked over and put a hand on molly's shoulder and said "Morning, girls." Hermione smiled as did Ginny "Hi dad.." she replied walking over to sit at the table next to Bill and George. Hermione took the seat next to Ron, who gave Ginny slight evil eyes as she sat. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron and said "problem..?" It looked like Ron was about to say something but Hermione cut him off by grabbing his arm. "Not now.." she whispered. Molly spoke up and said "We'll be leaving later on today for the burrow. Hermione you are more than welcome and of course Harry too.." George nudged Ginny a bit and said quietly so that only she could hear him. "talked to him yet?" Ginny shook her head looking slightly guilty. "Where is Harry..?" Hermione quickly asked seeing Ginny's upset face. Clearly asking on behalf of Ginny, Bill answered looking to Ginny saying "i think he went outside.." Ginny couldn't help but notice Bill's nervous face as he said this obviously he had shifted into protective brother mode at the mention of Harry's name. Ginny looked at him and gave a weak look and said "thanks.."

After everyone had cleared off to help with the Hogwarts castle repairs, Hermione, George, Ginny and Ron were the only ones left at the table now. Ron and George were having an in-depth conversation about Weasley wizards weezies or something, when Hermione and Ginny clocked eyes and she was not doing a very good job at being subtle as she moved her head towards the door, motioning Ginny to go and talk to Harry. Ginny stood up and saw Hermione's face light up and Ginny said "I'll see you guys later on.." George nodded looking slightly happier and Ron not so happier but he went along with it anyway, after a stern look from Hermione.

Ginny walked out of the great hall and into the Hogwarts grounds, immediately Ginny spotted Harry sitting under the tree that they used to sneak off behind last year, during lessons. Ginny smiled to herself as she walked over to the tree, Harry had his head in his hands and Ginny casually wrapped her arm around the tree at arm level as she let her head lean against it. "..hey.." Ginny said. Harrys head immediately shot up and his face lit up as soon as he saw her but she could still see a large amount of pain and hurt in his eyes. Ginny sat down next to him and said "..I used to come and sit under here too, when you were all on the run.." Harry smiled and looked slightly embarrassed at the same time. "I miss those times.." Harry said softly. Ginny lent her head back against the tree and said "..you were an idiot, you know that don't you..?" She turned her head to look at him and Harry's face fell and he immediately said "..I know, I was a huge idiot..." Ginny moved her eyes back up to meet Harry's and they were lost in each others gaze for a few moments before Ginny blinked and a tear fell down which she quickly wiped away. Ginny resumed her sight of the rest of the Hogwarts grounds in front of her. "When Voldemort said you were dead.. i I felt like I could hear my heart physically crack inside me." Ginny began, letting another tear fall from her eyes again. "..I had just lost f..Fred, my family was.. broken.. I was in pieces and I couldn't bare to loose you too.. never.. do that to me again." Ginny finished. Harry looked at her and said "I don't intend to.. i am so sorry about Fred.." Ginny let a tear fall from her eye. "I really missed you Gin.. I.. do miss you.." Harry finished, Ginny's eyes were still focussed on the view in front of her as she said "..tell me everything." The two of them sat there for about 2 hours while Harry told Ginny everything... absolutely everything. When Harry had finished Ginny had tears cascading down her checks. "..When you kissed me on my birthday, I thought it was going to be the last time I ever got to see you.." another tear fell from her eyes which she quickly wiped away. "..breaking up with you was the worst thing Ive ever had to do.. I was so stupid.. i I thought it would keep you safe and stop you from being a targ.." Harry continued but Ginny cut him off by saying "..I get why you did it, Harry.." Harry gave her a slight smile and said "..Gin.." as he lifted up his t-shirt. Ginny let out a gasp at the sight of the huge circular scar on his chest. "It's where the killing curse hit me.." Harry explained, Ginny lifted up her hand and lightly traced the circle with her warm fingers. Harry let out a bit of a groan at the feel of her touch. "Does that hurt..?" Ginny asked quietly. Harry shook his head and said "it's okay.." Ginny's eyes filled up with tears as her eyes stayed focused on the scar for a second, then her fingers left his skin as she took the t-shirt in her hand and pulled it back down. She gave him a slight smile which he returned. "..Ginny, I.." Harry was cut off as they heard Molly shout "..Harry, Ginny.. we're leaving soon.." Ginny turned back round to face Harry as she saw he was stood up. He put his hand out which she took as she got up off of the floor with a smile. They were facing each-other for a minute as Harry lifted up his hand and tucked a piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear with a smile as he said "I really am sorry for everything... Gin.." Ginny looked up at him with a smile as Ron and Hermione came up behind them.

"Guys.. we're leaving.." Hermione said.


End file.
